Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of computer systems, and, more particularly, to managing operating characteristics of computer systems through aggregated core management.
One way to increase the computing power of microprocessors is to increase the number of processor cores in the processor. As microprocessors become more powerful, virtual environments executing on such multi-core processors have grown in size and complexity as they include larger and larger numbers of processors and processor cores. As a result, typical system environments include a large number of processors, generally running at full capacity without any regard to overall energy efficiency, heat production, or workload management across the complex of systems. These computer systems are often operating independently with no overall regard for the broader system.